Sleepless Nightmares
by stalkerhinata
Summary: Why Oishi worries so much..


……_Where am I?_

……_..How did this happen?_

………_.Where was I?_

My entire body went numb, and an icy cold swirled in my chest as I approached you.

_What Happened?_

The peaceful look you wore did not suit you, and neither did the thick layer of gauze that marred your face, replacing the trademark band-aide.

_Where are you?_

You're certainly not here. Not about to be taken to that horribly dreary pit that is in no way justified as your final resting place. Not lying lifelessly in this unbearably cramped box in front of me. Not staring up at me with a painful serenity that seems to suck all the life out of _my _body.

_Just to be with you…_

No, you're not here, but that's good.

_You don't belong here._

Right now, you're sitting on my front porch, waiting for me to get back from the store or something. When I get there, you'll look at me with those bright eyes, and that cheerful smile that should never leave your face. Then, we'll go inside, joking and laughing, and deciding on the best way to celebrate our latest victory. And everything will be normal again.

_But that's not true._

You're here. I don't know how or why, but I know that it's you in front of me. I know that I'm staring into the same face that used to fill me with a warmth and happiness, that now only brings about a wave of nausea.

_The smile is gone._

I couldn't take it anymore. I drug my numb, lead-like legs back through the funeral home, through the hoards of blank, nameless faces, and the familiar, tear-stained ones of heartbroken relatives. I stepped out into a brilliant sunlight, as if the sun was proudly flaunting it's new ability to finally outshine you. And there they were.

_Our friends.._

All of the Seigaku regulars were huddled outside, like no one could stand to see _you_ in such a depressing place. Everyone, _everyone_, had tears in their eyes, but _no one _would dare let the fall.

_You wouldn't like it_

Your memory should never make anyone unhappy.

_Just a memory_

…_but, how?_

_What happened to you?_

As I approached, the sullen faces of our teammates turned away from me, avoiding eye contact.

"Oishi"

The mournful look across the stern face of my captain was one that I hoped to never see again.

"Tezuka"

Tezuka placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture that did nothing for me now. I nodded once back at him, a signal that I understood everything that he couldn't say. By now, the rest of the team had gathered around us. They each had the same mournfulness etched into their faces that made me inwardly cringe.

_This isn't real._

_It can't be._

I clenched my eyes closed so tightly that it made my head swim.

_I won't believe this_

…_.I won't-_

"Oishi!"

My eyes shot open at hearing that familiar voice calling my name so cheerfully. As I took in my surroundings, I realized that I was standing on a semi-crowded sidewalk outside of one of the ice cream parlors in town.

"O~i~shi!"

I quickly scanned the street, trying to locate the source of the sing-song voice that was piercing straight through to my heart. And there he was. Kikumaru Eiji was running toward me, smiling and waving, as if nothing had happened and this was just another typical day.

_Isn't it?_

_If Eiji is here now, isn't everything ok?_

When Eiji finally reached me, he doubled over, gasping for air after apparently sprinting the whole way here from his house. I stood there in shocked silence as he caught his breath.

"Sorry…Oishi….I did-"

"Eiji"

I was surprised at the distant sound of my own voice; it was desperate, lost, and uncertain, which might have accounted for the abrupt halt in Eiji's speech, and the way his eyebrow knitted together in uncharacteristic concern. I couldn't help grabbing him by the shoulders and looking over his body.

_Just in case_

And once I was finally content in knowing that Eiji was fine, and I would not be attending his funeral today, I drew him close to me in a tight embrace and let the relief flow through me with the warmth of his body.

_This is real_

Eiji was really here and alive and safe in my arms, his own arms circling me in a comforting gesture, but the confusion was still evident in his posture. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin as he spoke in a low, soothing voice.

"Oishi…What happened?"

I tightened my hold on him, and buried my face in his hair.

"I'm sorry Eiji, …I thought I lost you"

I couldn't see his face, but I could _feel_ Eiji's smirk against my skin as his tensed body finally relaxed into mine.

"Nya Oishi, I'm only twenty minutes late."


End file.
